


Kazekage Temari

by laellin



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laellin/pseuds/laellin
Summary: Suna is attacked leading to Gaara and Kankuro being put out of commission due to being in critical condition. Temari is left alone to take on the job as Kazekage. The Leaf lends a hand, leaving Shikamaru even more conflicted on his feelings for the woman than before.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Kazekage Temari

"Great, now that you're all here, we can start." Kakashi began, facing the group of shinobi he had called to his office. The group consisted of Team Ten and Sakura as the medic. "I know you all haven't really been on any wild missions lately, considering there haven't been any, but this mission is very urgent. I got word moments before you were summoned that Suna has been attacked. Both the Kazekage and Kankuro are in critical condition. Sakura, you are to head straight for the hospital upon arrival to see what you can do, Ino you will accompany her as back-up since you have knowledge in healing." He paused, looking towards the men. "Shikamaru, Choji, you two will head to the Kazekage tower to assist Temari. She has been thrown into the role of a Kage, not to mention both of her brothers are on the brink of death, so just do what she needs. Baki and Matsuri should meet you at the gates to guide you to your destinations. You are to leave as soon as possible. Dismissed."

Shikamaru was the first to head out of the office, quickly followed by the rest. They knew they needed to pack as fast as possible and meet at the gate so they could start their journey and make it to the other village quickly. Shikamaru was still processing what was going on. How could Suna be attacked? Kankuro and Gaara are two of the strongest shinobis he had ever met. A selfish part of him was relieved that Temari wasn't one of the ones injured, but he knew she would be beyond stressed and he needed to prepare himself for it.

Once he made it home, he starting packing immediately, his thoughts wandering to Temari. Their relationship had definitely changed since the first time they met in the Chunin exams. Temari still states that she wants a rematch. He thought to when she saved him, and then he returned the favor by saving her. Then working on the Chunin exam together as proctors, many times, definitely brought them closer. They had spent a lot of time together, whether it was for work or just because they enjoyed each others company. Something that had left him questioning their relationship was something that happened right before the war.

Shikamaru remembered lying in his tent, possibly the last night of his life, when the flap opened, revealing a blonde kunoichi from Suna. He sat up on his cot, facing Temari. She made her way over to him, not a single word spoken. She sat down next to him, grabbing his hand and avoiding eye contact. "Temari-" He spoke, she cut him off.

"I don't want to die." She said, her voice strong as ever. She looked at him. "I don't want you to die." Shikamaru drew in a deep breath. He hadn't ever seen her this vulnerable before now. Before he could speak, her lips were on his. He of course kissed her back, but she pulled away moments later. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." She stood up, about to leave when his hand caught hers.

Temari turned to face Shikamaru, who was now standing as well. She hadn't realized how much taller he was than her. "I don't want you to die either." He pulled her in for another kiss and the two laid on the cot.

Another moment that left him confused was after the war. He had been filed under the more serious category of the injured, even though he swore to Sakura that he was fine. She ignore him though.

Shikamaru had been sitting in a tent, a few of his friends were around. Kiba, Hinata, and Ino. They were all resting in that specific tent so that Shikamaru wasn't alone. "Shikamaru!" Everyone's head turned towards the entrance. Ino and Kiba looked at each other and smirked. Temari made her way over to him. "Hm, I see you didn't die like I was told."

"Who told you that?" He asked, standing up slowly. She shrugged.

"Some leaf ninja." She spoke, grabbing his arm to catch him as he slightly fumbled. "I'm glad they were wrong."

He smiled at her, pulling her into a hug. This slightly embarrassed Temari as the other three were watching. After a moment, she gave in and hugged him back. He did almost die, after all. She could have lost him forever. "I'm glad you didn't die, too." She rolled her eyes.

After that, nothing much had really happened. They went on one date after his mission in the Land of Silence, but it hadn't gone as planned, plus the two of them had hectic schedules in different villages. So their relationship seemed to have gone back to how it was before the war, but Shikamaru couldn't help but have stronger feelings for the woman. He hadn't noticed how intense they were until this moment. All he could think about was her trying to run a whole village by herself and how he hoped her brothers would be okay. He knew that if anything would happen to them, she would be devastated.

Shikamaru arrived at the gate to be met by the rest of his team. They quickly left, not much conversation happening. They had a long journey ahead of them and they didn't want to waste their breath.

* * *

"Lady Temari, we have received a message from the Hokage." She nodded, indicating him to read it to her. "He states that he had received our request for assistance. The Hokage is sending a team of four members, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Sakura Haruno. He says they can stay as long as we need them and that if they aren't enough help then he shall send more." Temari nodded and waved her hand, dismissing the shinobi from the office.

She had never been more stressed in her life. Temari never wanted to be Kazekage, she loved the freedom of her job. She was able to explore the world and not just sit in an office all day. She rubbed her temples, letting out a loud sigh. A short knock on the door was heard shortly before the door opened. "You need to rest." The deep voice spoke. She looked up.

"You know I can't do that, Baki. There is too much to do. Maybe after the Konoha team arrives, I can take a short break, but until then I have to keep moving so I don't get behind." He nodded, knowing that there was no point in arguing with her because she wouldn't change her mind. "Have you been to see your brothers?" It had been three days since the attack. She had captured the group, however she was too late. Kankuro and Gaara were both in terrible condition. She couldn't help but think about the time that Kankuro had almost died and Gaara had actually died, though he was brought back to life. Those moments stuck with her to this day.

"Yes, a few times. But they can't wake up so I see no point in wasting my time there. There is too much to do than to just sit around at the hospital and watch them sleep- shit, I forgot to arrange sleeping quarters for the Konoha team." She stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked, blocking her from the exit.

"I need to go arrange the guest rooms. They can just stay with me. We have plenty of room, plus its kind of lonely without Kankuro or Gaara there." He sighed.

"Why don't you finish up here and I'll take someone to help me arrange the rooms. When do they arrive? Tomorrow?" She nodded, feeling a little relief from her old teacher.

"Thank you, Baki. I appreciate it. Please don't forget to get Matsuri so you two can fetch them from the gate." He bowed and exited the office. She was finally alone. Temari refilled her coffee mug and continued working on the paperwork that had been starting to pile up. Evening had quickly turned into night, and night into morning. Temari figured she should at least get something to eat, so that's what she did.

* * *

The team of four was exhausted. They hadn't felt heat like they were feeling in a long time. They arrived at the gate, three days after their departure. As stated, they were met by Baki and Matsuri. The team split up as they were told and made it to their destinations.

Ino and Sakura quickly followed the younger girl to the hospital. She seemed distraught, as you assume a villager would if their Kage was in the state Gaara was in. When they finally arrived, it was clear that they were in worse condition that Sakura had initially thought. She checked over their charts and then checked their vitals, noticing that their chakra had been blocked. Ino stood over Kankuro, mimicking Sakura's moves to unblock the chakra. Whoever had done this knew what they were doing.

After what seemed like hours of attempting to heal, little progress had been made. The two Leaf kunoichis were exhausted and needed to call it a night or else they would have to be admitted into the hospital themselves.

* * *

When Temari looked up from her desk to see that Shikamaru had entered, she let out a breath of relief. Choji followed him along with Baki. "You look like shit." Shikamaru spoke, shocking Baki and two other Sand shinobi that were in the office. Choji was used to the two of them speaking to each other in such a way, but the Sand ninja have never heard anyone speak to their princess like that and live.

The silence was deafening as they awaited a response from her. When they finally got one, she just laughed. Confused, the three men looked between her and Shikamaru. "Wow, Nara, you sure do know how to speak to a lady."

"Lady?" Shikamaru laughed now. After a few moments, they went back to being serious. "What do you need us to do?" She sighed, rubbing her head.

"If we can just finish this paperwork here, we can be done for the day. I know you are probably tired from the trip and I haven't slept in a few days." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Okay, then let's get this done and we can be on our way." After a few hours, the trio finished up with the work that was assigned for the day and headed out of the office. Temari had sent Baki to retrieve the girls from the hospital.

"I kind of forgot to reserve hotel rooms for you four, so you can just stay with me at the Kazekage Estate. I hope that's okay." The two men nodded.

They arrived at the house and the smell of freshly cooked food hit their noses. "I had some food delivered, I hope you guys like it." She smiled. Choji's mouth was watering instantly, but decided to be polite and wait for the girls. Once they arrived, they were greeted by Temari and the five of them started to eat.

Dinner was uneventful, so after Temari just showed them where their rooms were. She then showed them the restrooms and where her room was, in case they needed anything. Temari thanked them again and then bowed before heading to her room. Shikamaru invited himself in, causing the other three guests to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I am kind of nervous to post this. I am not confident in my writing skills, however I feel like the only way to get better is just to do it and accept any criticism or tips that come my way. That being said, feel free to leave a comment! Let me know if I need to work on anything/what it is! Thanks again!


End file.
